Young Tamers
The Young Tamers is a team of the younger Tamers from Digimon Tamers featuring some Pokemon characters: Jenny and Wendi's little sister from Gabe's Pokemon Adventures, Anita and Stacy's little sister from Gabe's Pokemon Adventures, Bonnie little sister, Max little brother and some new characters: Riku Kisuke and Matsuko Tanoshii. It also features new characters. Meet the Young Tamers Suzie Wong Henry's little sister, a cheerful 13-year-old. She is partnered to Lopmon. Ai Terada A Tamer from Digimon Tamers. Ai is 11-years-old and isn't afraid of anything. She is partnered to Veemon. Mako Terada Ai's 10-year-old little brother, the lead goggle boy of the series. He is partnered to Impmon. He is cheerful and loyal. Jenny A OC from Gabe's Pokemon Adventures. She is Bianca and Wendi's little sister. A very sweet 13-year-old who is partnered to Calumon. Anita A OC from Gabe's Pokemon Adventures. Anita is the sweet and cheerful 12-year-old younger sister of Annie and Stacy. She is partnered to Renamon. Riku Kisuke A brand-new OC from Digimon. He's a smart and kind 13-year-old boy. He is partnered to Guilmon. He is an only child in his family and has no brothers or sisters. Matsuko Tanoshii A brand-new OC from Digimon. He's a generous and wise 13-year-old boy. He is partnered to Swanmon. He has an older sister. Bonnie Clemont's little sister from Pokemon XY has somehow crossed over to the Tamers' Dimension. She is a upbeat and cheerful girl. She is 13-years-old. She is partnered to Tsukaimon. Max May's knowledgeable younger brother has joined Bonnie in the Tamers' Dimension. He is wise and smart. He is 13-years-old. He is partnered to Opossummon. TK Takaishi TK Takaishi is an old character from Digimon Adventure. He is the 17-18-year-old younger brother of Matt Ishida. He has a crush on Kari Kamiya. He is a cheerful and amiable person who always loves to make others smile. His partner is Patamon. Kari Kamiya Kari Kamiya is an old character from Digimon Adventure. She is the 17-18-year-old younger sister of Tai Kamiya. She has a crush on Davis. She is kind and sweet by nature always looking for the best in people and avoids fighting whenever possible. Her partner is Gatomon. Gabrielle Kleckner Gabrielle Kleckner is an American Digidestined-Tamer. She is the 13-year-old daughter of Kyle and Kathy Kleckner and the youngest child in her family. She is a kind and caring girl. Her partner is Mikemon. Gillian Reynolds Gillian Reynolds is an American Digidestined-Tamer. She is the best friend of Gabrielle Kleckner. She is the 11-year-old daughter of unnamed parents and the younger sister of Sarah Reynolds. She is sweet and loves doing art. Her favorite animal is cats. Her partner is Meicoomon. Jackie Burt Jackie Burt is an American Digidestined-Tamer. She is the other best friend of Gabrielle Kleckner. She is the youngest American Digidestined being 10-years-old. She is the oldest in a family of three children. She is caring and friendly. Her partner is Tentomon. Annie Klunk Annie Klunk is an American Digidestined-Tamer. She is the best friend of Jackie Burt and is the same age as her. Her family is Jewish. She is the oldest of three children. She is shy and caring. Her partner is Gaomon. Devaney Richards Devaney Richards is an American Digidestined-Tamer. She is the other best friend of Gabrielle Kleckner. She is the oldest in her family having two younger brothers. She is the daughter of Duane and Tracy, but lives mostly with her mother because her parents are divorced. She is kind and helpful. Her partner is Otamamon. She is 14-years-old. Cara Stinson Cara Stinson is an American Digidestined-Tamer. She is the best friend of Devaney Richards. She is the daughter of unnamed parents. She has an unnamed older sister. Her partner is Gumadramon. She is 14-years-old. Katrese Woods Katrese Woods is an African-American Digidestined-Tamer and is the only African American Tamer of the group. She is the best friend of Gabrielle Kleckner. She has a problem with stuttering, but that doesn't stop her from doing the things she loves. She is the daughter of a single mother named Katrina and the middle child having an older sister, Kayla, and a younger brother, and two younger sisters. She is carefree and fun-loving. Her partner is Armadillomon. She is 13-years-old. Amy Waterstreet Amy Waterstreet is an American Digidestined-Tamer. She is the other best friend of Gabrielle Kleckner. She and Gabrielle go bowling together. She is the daughter of an unnamed mother and is the older sister of an unnamed younger brother. She is 15-years-old. Her partner is Cutemon. Kara Unatin Kara Unatin is an American Digidestined-Tamer. She is 12-years-old. She is the daughter of an unnamed father and Julie Unatin. She has an older brother. Her partner is Terriermon. Leah Fast Leah Fast is an American Digidestined-Tamer. She is 11-years-old. She is the daughter of Joey and an unnamed mother. She has an older sister named Allison and a unnamed younger sister. Her partner is Palmon. Christian & Faith Carlson Christian & Faith Carlson are twin American Digidestined-Tamers. Faith is 12-years-old and Christian is 11-years-old. Faith is older than Christian by one minute. They have two older brothers, an older sister, a younger sister, and a baby sister. Faith's partner is Floramon. Christian's partner is Gabumon. Patrick Kitchen Patrick Kitchen is an American Digidestined-Tamer. He is 18-years-old. He is the son of Anne Kitchen, a single mother and the younger brother of Felicia Kitchen. He has a crush on Gabrielle Kleckner. His partner is BlackGatomon. William Evans William Evans is a British Digidestined-Tamer. He is 13-years-old. He is the love interest of Gabrielle Kleckner. He has an unnamed older sister and is the son of unnamed parents. His partner is DemiVeemon. Anna Gavrylenko Anna Gavrylenko is an Ukrainian Digidestined-Tamer. She is 12-years-old. She has an older brother. She is the daughter of Sergei and Olena Gavrylenko. She can speak fluent Ukrainian, but has trouble with English, she only knows a few words. Her partner is MarineAngemon. Artem Salnicker Artem Salnicker is an Russian Digidestined-Tamer. He is 12-years-old. He is an only child in his family and lives with his adopted mother. His parents died when he was 3-years-old. His partner is Shoutmon. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Females Category:Young Tamers Category:Tamers Category:Teenagers